


Birthday Wishes

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: M/M, daft punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday surprise from Thomas to Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

Guy stared down at the two candles flickering on the tiny cake in front of him. The candles, which were the only thing lighting the room, read out "twenty" in colorful loopy lettering. He sighed loud and hard, almost hard enough to blow them both out. 

Finally, Thomas finished singing "happy birthday" and pushed the cake closer to Guy, smiling wide. 

"I made it myself," Thomas said, proudly. "It's chocolate."  
With a nod, Guy blew out the candles. "It looks great Thomas," Guy leaned over the table to kiss Thomas on the cheek.  
"What's the matter?" Thomas reached to turn the light above them on. "You've been acting pretty down all day."

Guy shrugged his shoulders. "Just one year older I guess," he sighed. "It's pretty sad..."

"You're only twenty!" Thomas laughed, "You're not old, you look great." Thomas grabbed Guy's hand and kissed it. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Before Guy could respond, Thomas yanked him out of his seat, and pulled Guy towards their bedroom. In front of the door, that was cracked open, Thomas let go of Guy's hand and put both of his hands over Guy's eyes. 

"Thomas," Guy groaned, "I don't think I'm in the mood for surprises."

"Maybe you'll like this one. I worked on it all day, just for you," Thomas gently kicked the door open and guided the smaller man inside. "Ready?" 

Sighing loudly, Guy nodded. Thomas pulled his hands away and pressed his body into Guy's back to inch him further into the room. Guy immediately felt his face grow hot, and even in the dimly lit room, could tell he was turning red, and that Thomas probably noticed. 

Before Guy could say anything else, Thomas squeezed his shoulder tightly, and laughed. "I know it's probably a lot."  
'A lot' was a bit of an understatement. Staring down at the bed, covered in dark, red colored petals - roses. The candles on the night stand - the only light in the room. It all seemed like so much. Sometimes, Guy thought Thomas had the mentality of a fourteen year old girl. 

Guy took a deep breath, and smiled. "It's cute."

"Well thank you," Thomas let go of Guy's shoulder and grinned. "I wanted to do more, but you came back home early today and I di-"

Guy didn't let him finish. He pressed his lips against the younger man's, gripping Thomas at his hip, and pulling him closer. Thomas stepped forward, pushing the two of them onto the bed, the springs of the mattress squeaked in response.  
Moaning into the kiss, Thomas pulled away, and yanked Guy's shirt off, followed by his own. Then, their pants and boxers, and he pushed the clothes onto the floor, until they were both naked. 

Thomas gently kissed Guy's neck, and chest, then his stomach. He made a quick glance at Guy, wanting to catch his eye, but the smaller man kept his eyes clenched shut. Guy groaned loudly and pushed his hand through Thomas's golden-brown curls. 

"Tho-Thomas..." Guy whimpered. He pressed his own lips together tightly and shuddered. Thomas slowly leaned down, licking Guy's balls, then the underside of his cock until he took the length into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the tip and Guy tightened his grip on Thomas's hair, holding on tightly as Thomas bobbed his head up and down. 

With a loud groan, Guy began to thrust desperately into the other man's mouth. 

"Fuck, ah!" Guy cried as he released into Thomas's mouth. Sitting up, Thomas swallowed, and breathed out loudly. He bent down again to kiss Guy. 

Guy sighed loudly, and he spread his legs wider, pressing a kiss to Thomas's neck. “Do it,” he whispered. He pressed his hips against Thomas's so that he could feel the way his cock was hardening again, and it was all Thomas needed to make him reach for the lube on the nightstand and coat his fingers with it. 

He pressed his fingers into Guy, eliciting a slow purr from the older man, and prepared him - thoroughly, and gently. When he finally pushed himself inside, they both groaned - Guy louder than Thomas. Guy felt tight around Thomas and Guy winced in pain, but it didn't last. 

Thomas was gentle at first, whispering into Guy's ear 'I love you' or 'you're so beautiful like this' every couple of thrusts. But when he felt close, he would growl, or pull on Guy's hair - which Guy never complained about, thank God. 

When Guy came again, he scratched at Thomas's back, and Thomas dug his fingers into the pillow and thrusted one last time, burying himself deep and coming, he pressed his forehead against Guy's, panting loudly. 

After Thomas pulled out, he collapsed onto Guy. He rested his head on Guy's chest, an ear pressed against him to listen to his quick heartbeat slowly go back to normal. 

"Was this a good birthday?" Thomas asked, closing his eyes, and smiling. 

Guy nodded, running his hand through Thomas's damp hair. "It was perfect, thank you."


End file.
